Justin
Justin Batofel is the Eye Candy of Total Drama. He competes in TDC/B, and is one of the original 22 contestants. Profile From the moment Justin was born, he was a vision of loveliness. He was a test tube baby and his mother paid handsomely for that test tube. Justin has always been a looker. As a child, old ladies lined up to pinch those magnificent cheeks. This led to him becoming a successful child model and he hasn't stopped working since. His fifth grade teacher had to send him to the principal's office just so the rest of the class could get some work done. His only crime was looking so darn good. Justin's bone structure is currently being studied by the Italian branch of the Center for the Analysis of Breathtaking Features. He's a straight-A student, but there is a doubt to whether he earned a single one of those grades. Truly, Justin is more than a pretty face. He also has washboard abs. No, seriously, Justin is a good guy and volunteers at a retirement home. Those old ladies still try to pinch his cheeks. People just feel compelled to give Justin stuff for free so he doesn't have to work for a living like other mortals. For this reason, Justin will donate his winnings to his favorite charity, the Unattractive Looking People Wish Foundation. No one knows why he auditioned for Total Drama Island and no one really cares...they are just soooo glad he did.﻿ Coverage Justin arrived at the island, still gorgeous as ever and he still doesn't talk much. He doesn't speak many times during his time on the island, which is unfortunately as short as the first season when he is voted off fifth after the ninja challenge. At Playa de Losers, Justin surprised everyone by talking and coming up with the plan of sending messages in bottles to the campers on the island to try and warn them of the alliance between Courtney, Duncan, and Heather. Justin also developed a crush on Beth. When he was brought to the island for the merge challenge, he blushed upon seeing her and stated she was pretty, even when dressed as a boy. Later, Justin was picked for Beth's team at the Playa de Losers statue building challenge, and he and Cody began competing for Beth's favor. When Beth was voted out of the competition and had to remain at Playa de Losers, she and Justin began a relationship. Justin visited Beth during the break in between TDC and TDB, and they are going strong as a couple. Justin talks much more then he did in the first two seasons, and although he has a few narcissistic tendencies it is clear his relationship with Beth has improved his personality and how he treats others, even though he is nowhere near being friends with Noah. Justin was heartbroken when Beth was eliminated after the Giant Monster VR challenge, and he promised Beth he would try harder at challenges. However, in the current Blimp Ride challenge, the male model didn't seem to be keeping his promise because Alejandro's presence has completely driven all competitive drive from him. Justin also tried to get Bridgette eliminated because he thought she was cheating on Geoff. However, Justin was voted out by the mysterious person who is manipulating the voting, joining his girlfriend Beth on the Bus of Losers. Love Interests Throughout Total Drama Island, many girls (and Owen) were seen to be attracted to Justin. However, it wasn't until Total Drama Comeback until he finally got his real crush, Beth. Towards the end of the season, Beth and Justin were finally made a couple, after Cody fought hard to win Beth over. Although, Beth and Cody remain friends. In Total Drama Battlegrounds, Beth and Justin remain a couple, although their run on the show is quite short, being eliminated back to back in Giant Monster VR and Blimp Race. VR Challenges Justin has not survived any VR challenges he has been in. In the Zombie VR, he tried to distract zombie with his hot looks, but this made them hungrier and they ate him. In the Vampire VR, he and Noah were overwhelmed by vampires and went down blaming the other. In the Giant Monster VR, he was caught by the giant centipede and consumed. Trivia *﻿Justin hates Alejandro because he thinks the latter is usurping him as Total Drama's eye candy. **It seems that they both knew each other before TDI started, since they did some modeling jobs together. *In TDC, Justin was eliminated in TDC No Jitsu! because nobody really trusts a guy who doesn't talk much. *With Justin eliminated from Total Drama Battlegrounds, all four of the contestants who occupied Room 7 - Jasmine, Joel, Justin, and Katie - have been voted out of the competition. *Justin's last name Batofel, is a play on the word "beautiful," because he is considered to be so by the females of the show. *Justin is one of the twelve contestants eliminated from the competition before the Super VR challenge. Had he still been in the competition, he would've been Man Meat. This villain is so gorgeous he overwhelms everyone, and finishes them off with his incredible strength and charisma. Romantic music plays from nowhere whenever he removes his shirt. Related Pages *Justin and Beth *Justin and Noah Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Veterans Category:Screaming Gophers Category:Cool Kids Club Category:Asymmetrical Parallels Category:Major/Epic Ownage Category:Earth Spirits Category:Semi-Truck Category:The Dusk Category:The Hunters Category:Males